Uterine fibroids are non-cancerous tumors that develop in the wall of uterus. Such fibroids occur in a large percentage of the female population, with some studies indicating that up to 40 percent of all women have fibroids. Uterine fibroids can grow over time to be several centimeters in diameter and symptoms can include menorrhagia, reproductive dysfunction, pelvic pressure and pain.
One current treatment of fibroids is hysteroscopic resection or myomectomy which involves transcervical access to the uterus with a hysteroscope together with insertion of a cutting instrument through a working channel in the hysteroscope. The cutting instrument may be a mechanical tissue cutter or an electrosurgical resection device such as a cutting loop. Mechanical cutting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,459; 6,032,673 and 5,730,752 and U.S. Published Patent Application 2009/0270898. An electrosurgical cutting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,615.
While hysteroscopic resection can be effective in removing uterine fibroids, many commercially available instrument are too large in diameter and thus require anesthesia in an operating room environment. Conventional resectoscopes require cervical dilation to about 9 mm. What is needed is a system that can effectively cut and remove fibroid tissue through a small diameter hysteroscope.